1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communication devices, and more particularly to a cable modem and a multimedia terminal adapter (MTA) parameter configuration file configuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Each cable modem in a country has a multimedia terminal adapter (MTA) parameter configuration file corresponding to the country in order to make sure a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) call could be made. Different countries have different country codes, which correspond to different MTA parameter configuration files. If the cable modem is transported from a first country to a second country, quality of calling on phone via the cable modem is sharply decreased because the MTA parameter configuration file in the first country is different from that in the second country.
However, the MTA parameter configuration files of prior cable modems should be manually configured to meet the requirements of the second country in order to improve the calling quality if the cable modem is transported from the first country to the second country. It is prone to make mistake in manually configuring the MTA parameter configuration file. Therefore, it is a large challenge to provide a method to automatically configure the cable modem with the MTA parameter configuration file.